


Life Has Alot Of Complications

by ranae654



Series: Every Family Has Their Issues [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Broken Promises, Crying, Destiel - Freeform, Drug Abuse, Drugged Sex, Family, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, M/M, Miscarriage, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sex, Sex Talk, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, happiness, hurt adults, hurt children, kept promises, protective adults, protective children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel's life changes everyday and they go through a lot of problems with their family. Will they make it through or will they fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Doings

**Author's Note:**

> The end is a cliffhanger kind of so please enjoy. All of my chapters will have cliffhangers except for the last one. Please leave comments so I know if I'm doing good.

Dean and Castiel were a happy couple living in a house together with there two year old girl Tyler Winchester. It was 5 a.m and Dean woke up and went downstairs to get a beer figuring this was his only chance to ever get one sense Tyler was born. Castiel woke up noticing Dean wasn't theres. "Dean?" He goes and checks on Tyler who is still sleeping and goes downstairs to look for him and find him in the kitchen drinking a beer.  
"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" He kept his voice low not wanting to wake up Tyler, as did Dean.  
"Relax Cas it's one beer." Castiel shook his head putting his hand through his hair walking over standing next to Dean and put his hand around his waist.  
"You promised me you wouldn't ever drink again once we had Tyler, so why are you drinking now?" Dean just gave him a stupidly stare.  
"Let's see Cas I'm 26 which is over the drinking age limit, and, oh yeah, I delivered our daughter Tyler May Winchester 2 years ago out of my ass, so I thought hell with it, sense you were sleeping and I thought 'Hey I haven't had a drink in awhile' why not do it now." Castiel shook his head and just gave Dean a kiss on the cheek.  
"Fine just promise me you won't let it get out of control." Dean kissed him back on the lips gently. "I promise." Castiel smiled happily at that.  
"Good now come back to bed and we'll have a little fun." Dean gave a smile and put the beer back up in the top cupboard saving it for the morning and so Tyler couldn't get to it.  
"Oh, and Dean."  
"Ya Cas."  
"You're the bottom."  
They walked up the starts and shut the door quietly and Cas slammed Dean into the mattress. Pulling Off Dean's gray nightshirt and his dark blue plaid pajama pants.  
"I'm in charge tonight."  
They madeout for awhile Castiel's tongue exploring everywhere possible in Dean's mouth and went down to his neck giving him a hicky. Castiel started to take off his own clothes. He took off his white nightshirt and his blur jogging pants. He then took off Dean's dark blue boxer briefs and took off his own red boxers.  
"You're so fucking sexy Dean." Dean started moaning but Cas had to put his hand over his mouth.  
"We can't wake up Tyler." Dean started panting. "Just get inside me Cas."  
Dean wasn't on any birth control to protect him and they hadn't used a condom this time and it was the first time they haven't used one sense the time they first had sex after Tyler was born. Castiel was going in and out of Dean with steadily hard thrusts going as deep as he can into Dean.  
"Please Cas, c-cum inside me." At that moment the inside of Dean was flooded with the realease of Castiel's cum inside him.

 

3 WEEKS LATER...

 

Dean woke up feeling sick as ever and ran into the bathroom vomiting everything he ate yesterday up into the toilet. This was the fifth day in a row this has happened to him. Tyler comes running into their bedroom and Dean slams their bathroom doors shut, wondering in his head 'What the hell is going on with me'.  
Tyler wakes up Castiel and he grabs ahold of her tight hugging her.  
"How's my little angel." She giggled she loved when Castiel or Dean called her that. "I'm hungry daddy." Castiel hears Dean throwing up.  
"I'm gonna check on daddy, why don't you go downstairs and watch tv, I'll be down in a minute."  
"Ok daddy," She kissed him on the cheek and ran downstairs. "BE CAREFUL!" Castiel went into the bathroom.  
"You feeling okay." Dean glared up at him with a smartass look.  
"How the hell do you think I'm feeling Cas, don't mind me just puking out the st-" Dean got cut of by more vomit coming up his mouth and threw up in the toilet. Cas kneels down rubbing Dean's back not caring about the smell. "You gonna be ok." Dean faced Castiel with the same smartass glare he gave Castiel before. "No Cas i'm gonna die in 10 seconds." Castiel stood back up and started walking out of the bathroom. "Sorry, jeez whats been up with you, you've been bitchy sense last week." Dean stood up sense he was done vomiting and ran to Cas putting his hand on his shoulder. "God, I'm sorry Cas, I don't know what's been up with me."  
"Ok well I'm going to take Tyler to daycare and go to work while you stay home and rest."  
"What would I do without you."  
"You'd be living in a basement, still working at Bobby's."  
"Wow tell me what you really think Cas." Castiel laughed.  
"Relax Dean it's a joke. You wanna come say goodbye to Tyler."  
"Sure-" Dean covered his mouth and ran back in the bathroom. "On that thought just tell her I love her and I said bye."  
"Ok Love you."  
"Ya love you to." Next thing Castiel heard was Dean slamming the door. Castiel went downstairs and picked up Tyler. "Ok come on little one I'll just tell them we slept a little late and that you have to eat breakfast there ok."  
"Mhm."  
They walked out the door and left. While they were gone Dean went to the store and got 3 pregnancy tests. He took them one after another when he got home. He set the timer on his phone so he'd know when to check them. Once it went off he rushed off the toilet seat and went to the sink he looked down at them and back up at the mirror to look at himself.  
"Oh my god. How am I gonna tell Cas." Dean lifted up his shirt and threw it on the floor, rubbing his stomach. he went back to the toilet and threw up some more and once he was done he looked at his stomach. "Ok I love you baby, but daddy don't wanna puke anymore." Dean went to bed and took a nap 

6 HOURS LATER...

"Dean, hey, wake up." He was nudging Dean.  
"Nooo not right now."  
"Dean you've been asleep sense I got home, common you need to get up and eat something." Dean let out a whimper. "Ok. " Once Dean was up he threw a shirt on and went downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table across from Castiel.  
"Cas, we need to talk, you gotta promise you won't freak out." Castiel pulled his chair closer in.  
"Dean, what did you do."  
"It's more of what you did. Cas I'm pregnant." Castiel couldn't believe the words that just came out of Dean.  
"What do you mean you're pregnant." As if it wasn't hard enough on Dean already, he slammed his hand down on the table and stood up.  
"Dammit Cas, what do you think I mean, I'm pregnant."  
"Dean we can't afford another kid right now." Dean began yelling  
"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!" Castiel had a glass on the table he was going to fill it with tea before he knew it, it was thrown to the wall by Dean. "DAMMIT!"  
"Dean you need to calm down."  
"NO!" He grabbed Castiel and threw him against the fridge. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT THE BABY THAT'S ALL YOU HAD TO SAY!"  
They started arguing more and then heard some one crying Castiel looked over Dean's shoulder and Dean turned his head and dropped Castiel running to Tyler picking her up.  
"Tyler, baby I'm sorry daddy didn't mean to scare you." Dean looked down at Castiel. "Hey, why don't you go up to your room and i'll be up to tuck you in, in a little bit okay."  
"Ok daddy." Dean put Tyler down and she was wiping her tears away running up to her room. Dean leaned down helping Castiel up.  
"Cas I'm sorry, my hormones are just messing with me, but you have to tell me if you want this kid."  
Castiel forgave him and hugged him. "It's okay it's not your fault." He let go of Dean making eye contact with him.  
"Yes I want this kid, but how are we going to afford it."  
"We'll figure it out, it'll be alright." Repromising Dean took Castiel and gave him another hug.  
"I'm gonna tuck Tyler in would you like to join me."  
"I would but I'm gonna clean up the mess in here." Castiel started bending down but Dean picked him up and threw him over his arms.  
"Oh no you're not I made the mess and you're coming with me to tuck Tyler in."  
"But-"  
"Cas I don't wanna argue right now. I'll get the mess after we tuck her in I promise."  
"You are pregnant you are not bending down and cleaning you are going straight to bed, you are not lifting anyone or anything."  
Castiel flipped over Dean's shoulder.  
"No arguments." Dean smiled.  
"What would I do without you."  
"I believe we covered that this morning."  
Castiel nudged Dean gently into their bedroom.  
"Goodnight Dean."  
"Goodnight Cas." Once Castiel shut their bedroom door he grabbed his arm and went to Tyler's room.  
"Hey princess." Tyler notices Castiel holding his arm.  
"Hi daddy. Are you ok?"  
"Daddy's arm is just a little sore, now let's go to bed." He went to pick Tyler up and dropped her. Tyler started screaming. Castiel screamed Dean's name as loud as he could.  
"DEAN!" He came rushing in seeing Castiel on the floor holding his arm and Tyler on the floor with blood coming from her lip and nose.  
"I'm taking you two to the emergency room now."


	2. Finding Out and Losing Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes into labor 2 months before he's supposed to and things do not end well. If you want to cry read this the ending will make you cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing the end so be ready to cry Dean goes into pregnancy and gets a terrible surprise and Sorry I sort've rushed the timing on this. Please leave comments

4 HOURS LATER......

"Dean Winchester." Dean stood up  
"That's me, how are they? Can I see them?"  
"Yes you can but before you do I have some bad news and good news for you which one do you want first."  
"Good."  
"Alright well the good news is they will both be able to come home tonight, Tyler's lips is healing faster then we expected you'll have to have her put ice on every 4 hours. Her nose stopped bleeding about 20 minutes after she got here."  
"Ok the bad news."  
"The bad news is Castiel has a broken arm and it's pretty bad we took x-rays and it looks bad enough that it make take 10 weeks of healing."  
"I'm sorry, 10 weeks?"  
"Yes is that a problem."  
"Well I know you can't tell right now but I'm 3 weeks pregnant and I can't go 10 weeks without help from Cas."  
"Dean I'm sorry but your going to have to find some other way to take care of the things you have to do without Castiel."  
Castiel and Tyler walked into the waiting room to Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder and grabbed Tyler's hand.  
"Dean I'm sor-"  
"Cas it's not your fault and you know it's not."  
"Thanks Cassie."  
"Have a good day Dean."  
"You to."  
They were half way home and Tyler was asleep and Castiel looked over to Dean.  
"Dean we both know you can't take care of Tyler by yourself with you being pregnant, by the time my arm is healed you'll be three months pregnant."  
"Cas I'm well aware, I'll just ask Sam to help out." Dean starts dialing Sam's number.  
"Hey Sam."  
"Dean."  
"Ya ugh I'm pregnant.  
"Again?"  
"Ya anyways Cas has a broken arm and it was really bad and won't be fully healed for 10 weeks."  
"Well what happened."  
"We got in a fight I slammed him up against the fridge, I guess my hormones got the best of me and I twisted his arm a little too far back."  
"Dean you gotta be careful I mean it's Cas."  
"Ya and Cas picked up Tyler and dropped her and she got a pretty banged up lip but it's healing, so what I'm tryna say here Sammy is I'm gonna need you help for 10 weeks."  
"No problem."  
"Your the best Sammy."  
"I know. I'll be there in one hour."  
Dean, Castiel and Tyler arrived home luckly Sam was already there because if he wasn't no one could get Tyler out of the car because she still doesn't know how to get out of her car seat."  
"Hey Sammy it's been too long." Dean grabbed Sam into a hug  
"Is someone gonna help get me and Tyler out of the car."  
"Oh yeah." Sam went for Tyler and Dean went to open the door for Castiel.  
"Sam do you mind making dinner."  
"Dean I don't know how to cook."  
"Well Cas and my little angel can't starve."  
"You can't either."  
"I don't know I'm debating, I'm about sick of having to deal with morning sickness every frickin' morning I wake up."  
"Dean you have to eat."  
"I know."  
"I'll run out and buy some fast food."  
"Thanks Sammy."  
Sam was back and Dean was in the kitchen getting ice for Tyler's lip.  
"What's the ice for."  
"Cassie said to put ice on Tyler's lip every 4 hours."  
"Wait so you have to wake up in the middle of the night and put ice on her lips."  
"Ya but I was gonna ask if you could because if I wake up in the middle of the night the first thing i'd do is go to the toilet."  
"I got it Dean. FOOD IS HERE." Castiel walked into the kitchen holding Tyler's hand. They ate their food and Tyler fell asleep 15 minutes after they ate. Sam grabbed her.  
"I got it." He tucked her into bed kissing her on her forehead. Then went back downstairs.  
"She's out like a light." Dean shook his head rubbing his eyes I think I'm getting there to I'm going to bed." He took off his shirt and threw it into the living room. Then he kissed Castiel lightly on his lips. "Night Cas, Night Sam."  
"Sam when I go to bed you do realize you're going to have to help me take my shirt and pants off."  
"Why don't we just put you to bed now then."  
"Ok." Sam took Castiel's shirts and pants off downstairs because he didn't want to wake up Dean. Castiel walked up stairs and went into bed. Sam went to the couch and laid down.

 

4 HOURS LATER...

 

Sam got up and woke up Tyler to put ice on her lip. He lifted her up into his arms.  
"Uncle Sam I'm tired."  
"I know we just have to let the ice sit on you lip for about 10 minutes."  
"Ok."

10 MINUTES LATER...

 

"Let's get you back to bed." Sam put her back in bed and was so tired he just laid down on the floor in her room

 

5 HOURS LATER...

 

Castiel woke up first it was 9:45 he was the only one up he went to see if Sam or Tyler was up. When he went into Tyler's room he seen Sam laying on the floor with a pillow under his head and a blanket over himself. Tyler was still sleeping Castiel was just about to walk out of the room and Sam woke up.  
"Cas?"  
"Sorry I woke you."  
"No It's fine. Ugh do you have a bathroom besides In Tyler's room."  
"There is one in Dean and I's bedroom."  
"Anywhere else."  
"No."  
"Oh, well can I take a shower in your bathroom because it would be awkward if I took one in Tyler's."  
"Go ahead."  
"Thanks." Sam went to grab a towel and he was just walking into Dean and Castiel's bedroom with Castiel walking behind him. When they walked in the room Dean opened his eyes and Sam and Castiel both noticed they each said "Morning."  
Dean's eyes went wide and he ran into the bathroom throwing up in the bathtub not making it to the toilet. Sam looked at Castiel  
"Morning sickness."  
"Yeah, this is the sixth day in a row."  
'Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said 'He knew he was going to throw up in the morning.' If that was me I'd be probably dead by now. Dean yelled back.  
"I HEARD THAT."  
"You were supposed to." Castiel smacked Sam in the side.  
"Be careful his hormones are the worst in the morning."  
"CAS!"  
"Sorry just telling the truth."

10 WEEKS LATER...

 

"BYE SAM!"  
"BYE!"  
"At least now I have my baby to help me." Dean grabbed Castiel's waist pulling him close.

20 WEEKS LATER...

Dean woke up at 2:45 in the morning and was going to go downstairs and get some food. On his way down he tripped and fell and landed on his stomach.  
"CAS!" Castiel heard Dean scream and ran downstairs.  
"Dean, what happened?" Dean grabbed his stomach.  
"I'd love to tell you but right we have to go to the emergency room NOW!" Castiel dialed Sam's number.  
"SAM!"  
"Cas?"  
"Dean and I are heading to the emergency room we need you to come and watch Tyler I'll tell you what happened later."  
"Be there in 5."  
Sam arrived and Dean and Castiel left.  
"Thanks Sam."  
They got to the E.R and they took Dean right away Castiel coming with him, luckly Cassie was working that night. They already had dean out of his clothes and listening to his stomach.  
"I don't hear a heartbeat." Dean grabbed onto Castiel's hand screaming from contractions "It's not moving!!!"  
They did another ultrasound. The baby wasn't moving and wasn't breathing. Cassie's face frowned and Dean seen it.  
"What? What's wrong."  
"I'm sorry for your loss."  
Dean was starting to hyperventilate and Castiel just lost all feeling in him.  
"Dean I'm sorry but you have to push for me you're fully dilated. On your next big contraction you have to push. Dean had tears mixing with sweat on his face.  
"GOD!"  
"Dean you need to concentrate I'm gonna needy you to push on 3 1... 2.... 3." Dean pushed as hard as he could and started panting and crying even more.  
"This can't be happening." Castiel leaned down and kissed his hand having his tears mix with Dean sweaty fists.  
"Dean were gonna get through this."  
"SHUT UP CAS, JUST SHUT UP, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!"  
"Dean I'm gonna need you to push again 1..... 2.... 3." The baby's head started to show.  
"Keep doing what your doing she's crowning." Dean just bursted out in tears on that this was the first time he found out the sex of the baby.  
"I was going to have another little girl." He looked up at castile. "We were going to have another little girl."  
"Dean she's still going to be our little girl, just our little girl we never knew." Dean couldn't stop he just couldn't he was giving birth to a his little baby girl who died inside him just because he wanted to get some food in the middle of the night. Dean put his hand on his stomach.  
"God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never ment for this to happen, this is all my fault, you died because of me, you'd still be alive if I hadn't go down the stupid stairs to get frickin' food."  
Castiel looked at him his eyes were flooding with tears, he couldn't stand watching Dean blame himself.  
"It's not your fault."  
"THEN WHO THE HELL'S FAULT IS IT CAS? HUH? CAUSE IT'S NOT YOURS?"  
"Dean I'm gonna need you to do one more big push 1... 2... 3."  
The baby was out Dean just looked at her. His eyes were filled with sadness, regret, anger. It was obvious why he was sad. He regretted going down to get food. He was angry at himself for wanting food.  
"Do you want to hold you're baby Dean."  
"Please." Cassie handed him the baby. "I'll leave you three alone." Cassie left and shut the door.  
"Dean was still crying his tears falling onto the baby, petting her hair, he didn't look at Castiel when he said.  
"Your such a beautiful baby I was going to name you after your my and your grandma Mary, I was gonna let your daddy pick the middle name." That's when Cas said.  
"Kayla." That's when Dean looked at him. "It's perfect."  
Cassie walked in and said she has to take Mary now. She picked her up out of Dean's hands and left. Dean whimpered and started crying his eyes out putting his head in his hands curling up into a ball. Castiel came over and laid next to him putting his head on Dean's wrapping his right arm around Dean's back and put his left hand on Dean's hands. Then he started singing to him.

 

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Castiel kissed Dean's head. Then packed Dean's clothes.  
"Whenever you're ready Dean."  
They left the hospital and the whole care ride he was quite. It wasn't until they walked inside the house and Dean slammed the door.


	3. Emotinal Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks Cas should feel the same pain he had to after Mary's death he drugs Castiel and has sex with him and apologizes after 10 days. They get an ultrasound but it was more then they ever bargained for and Castiel is not happy about it sense him and Dean had an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may not be for a few days because I'm trying to finish my other two fan fictions so I can just work on this one but enjoy this!! Feel free to leave comments.

When Castiel and Dean walked through the door and Sam had Tyler in his arms as she was asleep. After Dean had slammed the door it made her jump. Sam started rubbing her back. "It's ok go back to sleep." Dean was furious and upset.  
"Dean you need to calm down."  
"NO I DON'T. YOU WEREN'T THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR HER CAS, I WAS AND IT'S MY FAULT SHE'S DEAD!" Dean went over the coffee table in the living room and flipped it over scaring Tyler and she bursted out screaming. Sam continued rubbing her back and kissed her on her head. "Shh, it's gonna be ok, were gonna go upstairs." Sam took them upstairs and shut Tyler's door.  
"DEAN! We have a 2 year old child up their crying her eyes out, you have to stop."  
"CAS! This is all my fault I shouldn't have went to get something to eat and none of this would've happened. DAMMIT!" Dean picked up a lamp off a side table and threw it at the door, nearly hitting Castiel. He then went into where the new babie's room was gonna be and took everything and threw it out the window. Castiel ran up to Dean to try and hold him back from throwing anymore things but he wasn't enough. "GET OFF ME!" Dean elbowed Castiel in the face making him fall to the floor with his nose bloody and his eye turning black and blue already.  
In Tyler's room Sam thought it would be safer if he left with Tyler and came back in the morning. He was getting ready to walk out in the hallway when Castiel almost got pushed into him and Tyler.  
"Screw you Cas, you don't know how I feel, you don't know what I'm feeli-" Dean got cut off by Sam hitting him with a glass vase making him fall to the ground unconscious. Then he put a hand out to Castiel to help him up. "He'll be fine, he should be up in a few hours." "Thank you Sam." Castiel looked straight ahead refocusing his vision and seen Tyler up against the door with her head in her hands and her arms on her knees crying. He ran up to her picking her up. "Sweety, I'm sorry. Daddy and I have had a bad day. He just needs to sleep on it ok." Reasurring her he kisses her on the head. "Whataya say I put you back to bed." Sam was already dragging Dean into bed. "Thank you Sam." "Hey It's no problem, I'm gonna stay the night just to make sure Dean will be ok when he wakes up in the morning.

2 HOURS LATER...

 

Dean had woken up and apologized to Castiel. "Cas I'm sorry I was out of control." Dean reached over and grabbed a setitive out of the drawer next to him in his nightstand and hid it behind his back.  
"I want to try for another one."  
"I forgive you, and don't you think it's a little soon." Dean smirked and rubbed his head.  
"Well it's too soon for me. But it's not for you." Castiel shook his head.  
"Dean we agreed you'd be the one to be giving bir-" That's when Dean put the setitive in him.  
"I want you too see how it feels to be pregnant."

5 HOURS LATER...

Cas woke up rushing to the bathroom and Dean was awake when he did Castiel just didn't know. Dean whispered to himself 'That's what's gonna be happening for a couple more weeks.' Sense Castiel and Dean were guys there morning sickness always came early because they didn't have periods or anything like that sense they were guys. Dean got up and walked to the bathroom pretending he had no idea why Castiel was throwing up.  
"You alright Cas."  
"Ya I'm fine, although I have no idea why I am throwing up I mean, I didn't eat anything bad, I took all of my medicine on the right timing yesterday, and I'm obviously not pregnant. Castiel not noticing Dean smiled and thought to himself 'Oh you'll figure it out soon.'

 

The next 9 days Castiel had thrown up every morning. Dean had noticed it's been long enough and decided to say something.  
"You sure you're not pregnant Cas."  
"Dean I can't be pregnant if we haven't had sex sense Mary."  
"What're you talking about we had sex 10 days ago. Don't you remember?"  
"No we didn't."  
"Yes we did Cas, you let me top you."  
"Oh, well, I don't remember. Did we use protection."  
"Not that I can think of, but hey, What goes around comes around." At that moment Castiel realized Dean did something and he stood up from the toilet and got up in Dean's personal space. "You did this to me? I'm purpose?"  
"Hey well now you partially see what it feels like to be sick all the time, now we just have to wait for the other rounds."  
"How do you know if I'm even pregnant."  
"Well for one we had unprotected sex, two, you've been throwing up every morning for 10 days straight. But hey if you don't believe me go get a pregnancy test."  
Cas left storming past Sam, out the door. He came home and stormed past everyone once again he brought three home, just to be sure."  
He waited 15 minutes and ran to look at what they say.  
"DEAN!"  
"Guessing I'm right." Dean smiled and took a sip out of his coffee. Castiel came running down the stairs grabbing him by his arm pulling him out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
"This isn't funny Dean."  
"It's pretty damn funny to me."  
"Well maybe I don't want to have it." Dean furiously dropped his coffee and grabbed Castiel's collar.  
"You're not getting an abortion."  
"I believe that's my decision to make."  
"Oh yeah well I believe that's my kid in there and I get some say in this."  
"Why should you get any say when you drugged me, not letting me get any say in having a child." Same interrupted them.  
"Ugh guys."  
"WHAT!" Sam put his hands up. "All I was gonna say is I'm going to take Tyler to the park." Tyler walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
"DADDY!" She ran up to Dean and Dean picked her up in his arms. "You be good for Uncle Sammy, when you get back will order a pizza and watch a movie, ok." "Ok." After they left Dean was about to go get a rag to clean up the coffee but Castiel grabbed his arm.  
"Look, I'm sorry about what I said I didn't mean it, i'd never get rid of our kid."  
"Damn straight."

 

2 MONTHS LATER...

 

Dean and Castiel left to go and get and ultrasound. They had a different nurse this time.  
"Hi, my name is Anna Milton, I was told you need an ultrasound."  
"Yes."  
"Great go ahead and have a seat Dean."  
"Actually it's going to be Castiel."  
"Oh did you to decide to switch things up." Dean gave her a gentle smile.  
"Sure you could say that."  
"Great, Castiel if you could sit up here for me that would be great. This is going to be a little cold." Castiel hadn't mind how cold it was he has been sweating all day. As Anna was moving the wand around Cassie walked in and offered Dean and donut.  
"Here take one, hi Castiel."  
"Hi Cassie."  
"Sense when did you switch to getting Castiel pregnant."  
"Just wanted to experiment."  
"Oh, well, have fun you to." Anna was finished.  
"Congratulations you two are having twins." Dean choked on his donut and spit it out.  
"I'm sorry did you just say.... twins." Dean didn't expect this he thought Castiel would just have one baby, not two.  
"Yes one is a boy and the other is a girl." Castiel looked at Dean as Anna wiped the gel off for him and then he ran out of the room and Dean went chasing after him.  
"Cas." He grabbed Castiel's arm. "Look I swear I didn't know you were gonna get pregnant with twins and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I took advantage of you when you clearly stated that you wanted me to have all the kids and not you." Castiel got out of his grip and just went to the car. The car ride was silent and then Dean broke the silence.  
"Cas, I understand if you don't want to have twins, all you have to d-" Castiel lunged over and kissed Dean. "I love you, I'm still pissed at you though, I mean after all this should be you and not me, I'm scared Dean." Dean put his hand on Castiel's. "Baby I know this is all my fault and I'm sorry I truly am and I was scared the first time I found out I was pregnant I mean hell we didn't even want to have a kid at the time and I was afraid to tell you I was pregnant. But it all turned out fine and it will this time to, I'll be with you every step of the way. I'm sorry for making you pregnant with twins, I'm sorry for drugging you into sex, and I'm sorry for causing you to be sick for 10 days in a row." Castiel just stared at him and then let out a sigh. "It's alright I forgive you like I always do. But if you ever do it again I'm dumping your ass." Dean chuckled. "Understood." Castiel then looked out the window just stare at all the beautifulness around them and continued talking.  
"Dean I kind of want these to be our last ones, I think three will keep our hands full." Dean smiled shaking his head. "Agreed."  
When they arrived home Sam and Tyler were already back they walked in the door and Tyler ran to her dad's and Dean picked her up. "So little one why don't we order that pizza now and pick us outa movie and then we have a surprise for you later." Dean set her down and she ran to pick out a movie and Castiel sat down and Tyler was about to jump on his lap.  
"TYLER NO!" Dean screamed it at her more then he intended to and Tyler sat down and cried. Dean ran over to her picking her up.  
"Baby I'm sorry we just got to be careful now you won't be able to jump on daddy's lap for quite awhile. I'll tell you when you can again ok." Tyler wiped off the tears in her eyes and asked Dean. "Can I still lay next to him with my head on his lap. "Of course you can sweet heart, daddy will be in their in am minute to get the movie started. Me and Uncle Sam are going to order the pizza and I need to talk to him for a minute." "Ok daddy." After Tyler left Dean talked to Sam.  
"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Cas is pregnant-"  
"I thought you were going to wait awhile sense Mary. I mean you just gave birth to her like 23 hours ago Dean."  
"Sam I'm aware and we were but Cas is pregnant with twins." Sam's eyes widened.  
"Wh -Well how did you two, you know, react."  
"Well I choked on a donut and Cas ran out of the room, we got into a fight and then made up on the way here."  
"One is a girl and one is a boy." Dean picked up the phone book and found the number for pizza.  
"Great, congrats now what's the number for the pizza."  
"Ugh, 375-1942."  
"Thanks."  
"Ya I'm going to go out and grab Cas's jacket we left it in the car."  
"Alright." As Dean opened the door to the impala he started looking for Castiel's jacket. Anna pulls in but he doesn't stop looking for it.  
"Anna? What brings you here."  
"I'm sorry did I tell you, you were having twins,"  
"Ya, why?"  
"I made a mistake I looked at the copies of the ultrasounds and you are actually have triplets."  
"WHAT?" Dean banged his head on the ceiling of the impala.  
"Your positive."  
"Yes 100% look." Anna pointed to three little heads.  
"Well shouldn't he be bigger then he is now.  
"Dean he is only two months along, things like this take time."  
"Ya, ya I get that."  
"OK just wanted to tell you the news, I'll be on my way, congrats again."  
Dean ran inside and slammed the door leaving his back against it and everyone looked at him and Castiel could tell something happened.  
"Dean what's wrong?"  
"Were having triplets." "WHAT!" Dean smiled nervously putting his hands out. "Surprise?"


	4. Charlie, Sarah, and Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets are born. Dean starts to get sick after him and Castiel have sex. Dean gets thoughts that Sarah doesn't like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I rushed it's 3 in the morning right now so ya but another shocking ending.

Castiel jumped up off the couch. "What the hell do you mean were having triplets."  
Dean backed up giving Castiel space. "I mean were having triplets."  
"How the hell did you even find that out." Dean put his hands out trying to relax Castiel.  
"Relax, listen, Anna dropped by and told me she missed something in the ultrasound then I hit my head against the impala because I was in the car at the time and it took me by shock." Dean tried to hug Castiel but he put his hand out. "I will never forgive you for this."

 

6 HOURS LATER...

 

Dean looked at the clock and it was 3:25 a:m he told Cas he was going to get a drink and Castiel just shook his head wanting to go back to sleep. Dean went quietly down the stairs and went to the kitchen when he grabbed a beer he jumped. It was just Sam. "Dude, what the hell."  
Sam smirked. "I heard you getting a beer and I thought what the hell why not? Toss me one." Dean tossed him but Sam didn't catch it making it crash to the floor.  
"I'm sorry." Dean shook his head. "It's why we don't have nice things Sam." Dean grabbed Sam another one and handed it to him. Castiel woke up and so did Tyler both rushing down the stairs came to the kitchen to see Sam and Dean leaning against the counter drinking a beer. Castiel put his hand through his hair. "Dean can I talk to you for a minute in the living room." As Dean made his way to the living room he whispered in Sam's ear "Thanks."  
"No problem." Tyler looked up at Sam. "I'm tired." Sam smiled. "Why don't I take you back up to bed. 

 

"Dean I still don't get why you started drinking again."  
"What a man can't drink with his brother." Castiel went up in Dean's personal space.  
"You were down here before Sam was so don't give me the 'What I can't have a drink with my brother' thing."  
"Look I don't see what the big deal is."  
"The big deal is last time you broke my arm and I tried picking up Tyler and we both ended up in the hospital and I'm not going through that again."  
"I promise I won't drink anymore."  
"Dean this is the last time I swear to god."  
"I promise." Dean went and dumped the what's left of the beer into the sink. Dean went back to Castiel and put his arm around his waist.  
"Now why don't we get you back to bed the last thing we need is for you to get your nerves worked up." Dean lead him to bed and then Sam walked out of Tyler's room and back downstairs." Castiel was the last one to wake up, he still had morning sickness and everyone was downstairs but could hear him. Dean, Sam, and Tyler made him breakfast but Dean rushed upstairs to be by Castiel's side. "Hey baby you ok?"  
"I'm getting tired of this morning sickness."  
"Well Me, Sam, and Tyler made you breakfast I'll stay up here with you until your ready to eat."  
"Let's just eat now."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes it's fine."

 

6 MONTHS LATER...

 

Castiel was a day before the nine month mark. It was 5:41 a.m and contractions hit him. He screamed in pain, waking Dean up.  
"Cas what's wrong?"  
"Contractions." Castiel grabbed his stomach "Ahhoww!"  
"Let's go we need to get you to the hospital now." Dean packed his bag and everything and smacked Sam in the head.  
"Hey Cas is having contractions we need you to stay here with Tyler."  
"Mmm..... Yeah ok." Dean and Castiel went in the impala and rushed there it didn't take them long to get a room. They had Cassie for a nurse. Castiel was all sweaty when Cassie came into check on him.  
"How you doing Castiel." Castiel was very hormonal and of course started being sarcastic.  
"Fantastic." Another contraction hit him and Cassie decided to check him.  
"Well you are almost fully dialated. I'll be back in five minutes." After she left Castiel told Dean to come next to him. "What's wrong Cas?"  
"For one I'm in pain and two-" Castiel grabbed Dean's shirt. "I'm going to kill you after this." Dean just smiled. "Ya that's how I felt before I gave birth to Tyler and Mary about you."  
Cassie came back and looked at Castiel again who was clearly in pain and kept getting contractions over and over non-stop.  
"Alright Castiel you are fully dilated. So whenever you wanna-" Castiel didn't even hesitate and started pushing. Dean ran over to his side grabbing his hand.  
Castiel was on his third push.  
"Your doing great the baby is already crowning just give me one more big push." Castiel pushed again and that baby was out. One is out keep pushing. He kept pushing and this one came out easy as well. It wasn't until the third one. The baby had gotten stuck. Cassie screamed. "WE NEED A C-SECTION NOW!" Castiel and Dean both looked panicked. Castiel was too busy focusing on getting the baby out. He kept pushing. Cassie stopped him. "You have to stop pushing." They were about to cut Castiel open but Dean stopped them.  
"You can't just cut him open to get the baby out."  
"Dean that's what a C-section is, don't worry he won't feel any pain his contractions will be hitting him to hard for him to feel it." They cut him open and the first thing Castiel felt was Dean's hand slipping out of his "Dean?!" Dean feinted and fell to the floor. "DEAN!" Cassie calmed him down.  
"Don't worry he'll be fine it happens all the time."  
"Is the baby ok."  
"Yes she is ok."

 

2 HOURS LATER...

 

Dean had woken up on a couch still in the same room as Castiel and he leaped up and rushed to Castiel's side.  
"Did you see them yet?" Castiel smiled at seeing Dean finally up.  
"No I didn't yet. I don't know the genders either." At that moment Cassie walked in with the triplets.  
"Congratulations, you have two girls and one boy." Dean was happy he finally had a son. But he wasn't looking forward to the sisterly fights.  
"Alright Cas we have to pick out names. Why don't you pick the girls out and I'll pick the boy one out."  
"Charlie Lola Winchester and Sarah Angelina Winchester." Dean smiled he thought the names were perfect. "I love it." Castiel blushed and nudged at Dean.  
"What about the boy what's his name gonna be." Dean tilted his head. "Well I was thinking Lucas Michael Winchester." Castiel smiled just how Dean smiled at him. "It's perfect."  
Dean leaned down and gently kissed Castiel. "You did so good giving birth. Atleast the part I seen." Dean let out a soft laugh as did Castiel. "Let's go home."

 

1 HOUR LATER...

 

They arrived home with three sleeping babies the got out of the car and went and got them very carefully not wanting to wake them up. It was eight when they got home they already had cribs and everything in the room it was all ready they layed them down and shut the door gently. Dean picked up Castiel up off his feet cradling him in his arms. Castiel couldn't help but blush and smiled. "Dean what are you doing?" Dean didn't say a word and got them to the bedroom he stripped and Castiel did to. He slammed Dean onto the mattress. Now it's my turn to have some fun." Castiel licked every inch of Dean's body and sucked on his nipple. He stuffed his tongue inside Dean and then grabbed a condom he seen under the bed. "Those were our last ones, right?" Dean nodded agreeing. "Good. Let's get started."

 

3 HOURS LATER... 

 

They were woken up by Tyler jumping on them and three babies screaming but Dean felt something come up his throat and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. He wasn't pregnant they used protection and him and Castiel agreed those three were the last ones. Castiel was getting out of bed. "Tyler go downstairs and wake Uncle Sam to make you some food. Dean you ok for me to go check on the little ones." Dean waved his hand meaning yeah he's fine. He figured he just ate something bad. Castiel went and got Charlie, Sarah, and Lucas and took them downstairs and fed them while Sam made Tyler breakfast. "Thank you so much for your help Sam." Sam nodded. "It's no problem really. So what did you pick out for the names." Castiel pointed to each one. "This one is Charlie and then Sarah and then Lucas. Dean picked out his name." Sam was surprised they had a boy sense Dean always wanted on but Castiel never knew that. "I bet Dean was happy you had a boy. Castiel looks at him confused to why he would think that. "What makes you say that."  
"Dean has always wanted a boy. What he never told you that." Castiel looked shocked. "Nope." Sam looked around looking for him. "Speaking of Dean where he is." Dean walked in the kitchen all pale and sweaty and his eyes were bloodshot. Castiel rushed to him grabbing his face. "Dean, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Sam laughed. "Ya you look terrible."  
Dean moved Castiel's hands away from his face. "Yes I'm fine just ate something bad that's all." Dean wanted to believe that what he just said was true but he knew it was something else just not sure what. 

 

A COUPLE DAYS LATER...

 

It was 10:11 pm. Things weren't getting better Dean kept throwing up every morning he kept getting food cravings and then after he eats he throws it up the morning after. Castiel insisted him on going to the doctor's but Dean said no. Things did get better slowly and he stopped throwing up but he had another problem on his hands it was Sarah everytime Dean picked her up or tried feeding her or tried putting her to bed she cried. Everyone was sleeping but Sarah. Castiel was about to get up but Dean told him to lay back down. He went and picked her up and she started crying of course. He tried getting her to be quiet and nothing worked. He took her down to the kitchen and tried feeding her she cried even more. Castiel came downstairs and next thing he hears is dean screaming "FUCK!" He threw the bottle at the cupboard making milk go everywhere and he just sank to the floor crying. Castiel rushed to his side patting his back.  
"What's wrong?"  
"She hates me Cas anytime I try feeding her, putting her to bed, god forbid trying to hold her she screams like there is a killer in the room."  
"You can't scream you'll wake up the other ones, and plus we agreed we didn't want Tyler or any of the other kids around that type of language." Dean put his hand in his hair.  
"I know, I know just sometimes I feel like I don't do anything right. I'm the crappiest father ever."  
"You are not, your the best one I know." Castiel took Dean into his arms. "Cas I- I'm just afraid I'm not going to be good enough for them." Dean sobbed and put his head into Castiel's chest. Then Castiel grabbed Dean's jaw forcing him to make eye contact with him. "Listen to me Dean Winchester, you love those children with all your heart and they love with you with all of theirs. No matter how much they say I hate you or if they ever say they don't love you they do believe me. Sarah, Sarah is just a baby she loves you but she just cries her emotions out." Castiel chuckled. "Cas this isn't funny, I don't want to end up having my daughter hate me for nothing." "She won't. Now let's go back to bed." MORNING... Castiel was already awake getting ready to go to work. It was 8:20 and then Dean woke up. "Morning sunshine." Castiel smiled softly until he noticed Dean rushing to the bathroom but not making it and threw up on the floor. Castiel was immediately running to his side. "Are you ok? I thought you were getting better?" Dean wiped his mouth. "Ya I thought I was to." Castiel laughed. "Glad it's not morning sickness, cause I definetly do not want anymore kids 4 is enough." Dean laughed and tried smiling. "Ya." "Well I'm going to go to work. Love you, call me if you need anything, and I already fed the kids." Castiel kissed him on the forehead. Dean made sure Castiel left and then called Sam. "Hey Sammy, can you come watch the kids for like an hour." "Sure, but why?" "Cas just went to work and there is no way in hell I'm waking up the triplets, Cas put them back to bed after he fed them, Tyler is watching tv on the couch, but I need to go to the store I'll take Tyler if you want." "Ya that's fine and I can watch Tyler she's not that hard to handle." "Thanks Sammy." Sam knocked on the door and Dean ran and opened it. He was only shirtless with pants on. "Ugh if you're going out you might need shirt." Dean looked down forgetting he didn't have one on. "Shut up. Bitch." Sam laughed and went to pick up Tyler. "Jerk." Dean was walking up the stairs and Sam walked behind him. "Hey when did Cas start letting you swear around the kids anyway. I mean the man doesn't even let you take one sip of a beer in front of them." "Hey I never said he said I could swear in front of them, but hey, Cas isn't here." "Ya I'm gonna laugh they day you slip out a fuck you to someone in front of them." Dean slipped on a grey shirt and hit Sam in the stomach. "When you stop being a pain in my ass I'll stop swearing and drinking." "Oh, so never." Dean smiled wide. "That's right Sammy." Dean went to the triplets room and kissed them goodbye, but of course when he did that to Sarah she cried. "By the way I realized last night Sarah doesn't like me." Sam set Tyler down and she went back downstairs to watch her tv show she was forced out of watching. "That's not true." Dean cocked his head. "Wanna bet Sammy." Dean picked up Sarah and she cried even more and then Sam pulled her out of Dean's arms and she stopped immediately. "That's weird." Dean raised his eyebrows. "You're telling me." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "But daddy loves you anyway." He looked back up to Sam. "K I'll be back." Dean walked outside to the impala hitting the top of it twice. "I missed my baby." Castiel always had someone pick him up to go to work sense Dean wouldn't let him drive the impala and he wouldn't get up early to take him. He went to the store and got three pregnancy tests and came home heading straight for the bathroom. He took all of them and waited. While he waited he kept telling himself over 'Cas doesn't want anymore, Cas doesn't want anymore.' They went off and Dean went and looked at them. He smiled and said sarcastically 'Great, that's great.'


	5. Stop Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel discovers Dean is pregnant and Dean thinks the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter.

Dean threw the three pregnancy tests at the mirror. Sam came up the stairs with Tyler in his arms and the triplets started screaming. "Dean, are you o-" Sam stopped when he seen the three positive pregnancy tests on the floor. "Ugh your-"  
"YES SAMMY!" Dean panicked and sat on the toilet seat putting his head in his hands. "What am I gonna do? Cas doesn't want anymore he made It pretty clear quite a few times that he wanted the triplets to be the last ones. What if he leaves me Sammy?" Dean felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks and Sam put Tyler down on the ground. "Stay here." She shook her head understanding and Sam went to rub Dean's back. "Hey, don't cry your just over reacting Cas isn't going to leave you just because you got pregn-" Dean cut him off. "You don't know that Sammy you have no idea how many times he said 'Wow I'm glad it's not morning sickness because I definetly do not want anymore kids.' or how many times I heard 'I want the triplets to be our last there is no way I can deal with more kids four is enough.' I mean god forbid Sammy what if I'm not just having one what if I'm having twins or triplets again?" Sam just sighed knowing he can never win with Dean. "Look you just need to calm down Dean besides stress isn't good for the baby." Dean lifted his head and looked at Sam stupidly. "Yeah and this baby could end me and Cas's relationship even worse Cas might leave me with the four soon to be five of them and what will I do then? I won't have money cause I can't work If I'm pregnant Sam." Dean heard a car door and Sam looked out the window. "It's Cas." Dean's face suddenly went pale and ran to the window and seen Cas about to walk in the house. "I'm gonna be sick." He went back to the toilet and lifted the seat and threw up in it. Dean looked up at Tyler still having tears come down his face and he just thought 'What am I gonna do? If Cas leaves I can't support them, what if they get taken away?' Sam picked up Tyler and told her to go stall Castiel. So he set her down and of course as a kid she doesn't know what a lot of things ment and stall was one of them. She ran down to Castiel screaming "DADDY!" he picked her up into his arms.   
"Hey princess, where is daddy?"  
"He's upstairs he's really sick and crying, Uncle Sammy is with him in the bathroom." Castiel kept Tyler in his arms and heard the triplets screaming but figured they'd be with Dean or something. He checked their room and Dean wasn't in there. He heard someone vomiting and went to the bathroom still holding Tyler. "Dean?" Sam looked at Castiel. "Ugh I'm going to go downstairs why don't I take Tyler with me." He took her out of Castiel's arms and went downstairs. Dean yelled at Sam. "Thanks for the back up Sammy!" Castiel bent down and rubbed his back. "What would you knew back up for." Castiel chuckled and looked over Dean's back seeing the pregnancy tests on the floor. Castiel stood up and started to back up against the wall. "Cas, wait." He was about to walk out of the room but Dean grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall. "LET ME GO!" Dean put Castiel's hands against the wall. "Cas relax, I just found out today. I'm under enough stress thinking your going to leave me sense you didn't want another kid and if you left I wouldn't be able to support them and they'd get taken away." Castiel was wide eyed that Dean would even think that. "How?" Dean was confused. "What?" Castiel pushed Dean off of him. "How would you think that if I were to leave you I'd take the triplets and I know Tyler is close with you I wouldn't take her but I'm not leaving you. How would you think that. I'm not the type of guy who when he gets a guy pregnant just leaves them there with the kid on their own." Dean put the toilet seat down again and sat on it. "I know, I guess I just overreacted, Sam told me I was." Castiel laughed. "Well he was right." Dean wiped the tears off of his face. "I thought you would leave because you always talked about I'm glad were not having another kid because four is enough or when you said Wow I'm glad it's not morning sickness.'" Castiel sat down next to Dean. "I wouldn't leave you just because your having a kid we didn't plan on having. Are you crazy?" Dean just looked at the ground and Castiel cupped his cheek to look at him. "I'm never going to leave you Dean Winchester, I love you and I'm dating you for a reason. It doesn't matter what you do or say because I will be here for you and I'm here to stay." Dean felt tears rolling down his cheeks again but this time they were tears of happiness. "You really mean that?"  
"I do."


End file.
